You're Still More Than the Smart One
by Anernerk
Summary: It's always those unlikely people who truley get you to look back on your mistakes and question yourself.


**I really miss Klare friendship so I came up with this. Hope you like it, let me know. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Clare jams her books into her locker roughly and more tumble out onto the floor. She groans angrily as she swats down to pick them up.<p>

"You okay," A male voice asks. Clare looks up to see KC standing over her, leaning against the lockers.

"Not really," She snaps standing up to put the collected books away.

"What's wrong," He asks leaning away from the lockers.

"Well for starters I got into a fight with your lovely ex-girlfriend today," She tells him slamming her locker shut.

"Yeah I heard. What was that about," He asks.

"I saw her talking to Jake in the music room. They were being all…ugh…flirtatious so to speak," Clare says walking away.

KC catches up to her. "Oh yeah I saw that too," He says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Clare stops in her tracks and turns to him. "You saw them and didn't say anything? Doesn't that upset you," She says annoyed.

"Well yeah Clare but it's not like I really have a say so it what Jenna does anymore. You know we broke up," He tells her frustrated.

Clare sighs heavily. "Oh right, sorry about that," She says, her tone softening. KC shrugs it off.

Out of nowhere a tall boy in a yellow polo smashes into them, causing Clare to drop her books.

"Oh god I am so sorry," The kid says bending down to collect her books.

"Zig," A short blonde calls to him.

"Sh*t," Zig says standing up and handing the books to Clare.

"Thanks," She says taking them. He turns around.

"Maya look what Tori said about me…," Zig begins as the girl approaches. She cuts him off.

"I don't care what Tori says about you, you're not a bad guy," Maya tells him.

"So you're not mad," He asks flashing her a charming smile.

"I'm a little upset that you didn't just tell me that truth, but no I'm not mad," She tells him, returning the smile. Zig nods happily.

"Can I walk you to class," He asks. "I'd like that," Maya says taking his hand in hers.

"Sorry about your books," Zig says as the two turn to face Clare and KC.

"Don't worry about it," Clare waves it off.

"They're cute," KC laughs as him and Clare watch them walk down the hall.

"Yeah they kind of remind me of us," Clare laughs.

"They do don't they," KC chuckles. "Let's just hope he treats her better than I treated you."

Clare rolls her eyes and walks over the sit on the bench against the wall.

"Let's not go opening old wounds. I'm fully healed, I promise," She says putting her hand to her heart.

"I know but I never really did apologize. Well I did, but then I used you to cheat which also wasn't cool of me," KC says sitting next to her.

"I think it's a safe bet to assume I forgive you," She chuckles.

"So how've you been KC. How are you dealing with everything? Tyson, Jenna," Clare asks sympathetically.

KC shrugs. "I'm getting by I guess. I miss Tyson a lot, but me and Jenna did what we thought was best for him, you know. He's got family who can take care of him now. As for Jenna…,"He sighs.

"I miss her even more. It wasn't even my idea to break up, that's what she wanted. I wanted to work things out, but she said now that Tyson was gone we had no reason to stay together."

Clare nods. "Jenna loves you KC, everyone know that," Clare tells him.

"She has a funny way of showing it then. First she breaks up with me and then flirts with Jake. I'm pretty sure she's over me Clare," He says frustrated.

Clare shakes her head. "She does, I know you don't believe me and I don't know why I'm even defending her considering what she did today, but she does. I think she's just scared to be with you. Because let's face it being with you is a constant reminder of what you had to give up."

"Tyson," KC sighs. Clare nods again. "Maybe you're right," He says. "So how have you been? What's up with you and Jake?"

Clare shrugs. "One minute we're okay and the next we're fighting and hate each other. I feel like sometimes we're just holding on to our relationship because it's easier then dealing with an awkward break up while living under the same roof, you know."

"Yeah I can see how that would be weird," KC says.

"I don't know maybe I should just be single for a while, lay off boys completely. Fix my friendship with Ali…that is if she forgives me for being an idiot," Clare sighs.

"If I know anything, it's that she'll forgive you. You guys have been through way too much together to just not be friends ever again," KC tells her honestly.

"And as for the whole being single thing, it's not so bad. It defiantly gives you time to think about things. I know all I've been doing since Jenna and I broke up is think."

"Yeah maybe I'll think about changing what I look for in a guy. I mean I haven't had the best track record so far," She laughs a little.

"I can't help but feel a little guilty for starting that," He tells her. Clare rolls her eyes.

"You're a smart girl Clare I'm sure I'll figure out what you want." Clare looks at him and smiles.

"I thought I was more than just the smart one," She asks.

"Oh you still are," KC chuckles.

The bell rings signaling the start of yet another period. Clare sighs and stands up.

"I should probably get to class," She says. KC stands up and nods. "Yeah me too," He says.

"It was really nice talking to you KC. We should do it again sometime, I miss you," She says with a smile.

"I miss you too Clare," He says as she hugs him.

_Even though we didn't last, it feels good to call you friend._


End file.
